Midwinter Picnic
by Lady Perditus
Summary: You invite Jack Frost to go on a picnic with you...in the middle of winter. Mischief ensues. Oneshot, reader insert, friendship only.


**Author's Note: Wow I've been lazy. q.q; Anyway, so this was a little something as a break from a multi-chapter fanfiction I'm working on. And for those waiting for the accompaniment to 'Wishful Thinking'...I'm sorry! *wails* I've kind of put that on hold. Buuut worry not. It'll get done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG blah blah blah. Not making profit off of this, only for entertainment purposes.**

**Summary: You invite Jack Frost to go on a picnic with you...in the middle of winter. Mischief ensues. -Oneshot, Reader Insert, mostly friendship-**

**Extra note: So does anyone use Zen Writer?! Because this thing is flippin' awesome. I only downloaded it today, but I love it.**

* * *

You lean your head against your bedroom window, comfortably resting in a bean-bag chair. You let out a small groan. You're so inhumanly _bored_. Boooored. And the saddest part is, you can't find anything to entertain yourself with. Not your laptop, not your iPod, and certainly not any of your novels you picked up from the library the other day.

It's absolutely unbearable. You consider asking your parents for advice, but then you remember only an hour before they had gone out, probably to run errands that you didn't bother to try to remember. It wouldn't have mattered, you decide. They would have told you to do something stupid, like clean the house. You groan again. It was the weekend. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Dragging yourself off your chair you sluggishly make your way to the bedroom door. Swinging it open, you can't bring yourself to care when it hits the wall of your room with an unhealthy sounding _bang_! You skip down the steps and find yourself in your kitchen. _Might as well get something to eat,_ you muse, noting it was unhealthy to eat just because you were bored, but anything had to be better than your current state of mind.

And so you proceed to search for food, but pause when a brilliant idea flutters into your head. In fact, it's such a good idea you mentally scold yourself for not thinking of it earlier. With renewed energy and vigor you run around the kitchen, snatching up food of various sorts. Bread and cheese for sandwiches, sodas, packaged sweets, chips, _everything._ You soar to your closet and find an old picnic basket, stuffing all of your goods in the brown, woven container.

_Now for a blanket..._

After tearing through your room and your parents', you settle with a light blue blanket, not caring too much for it, therefore making it the perfect barrier between your body and the ground. A cheerful grin on your face, you pull on a heavy jacket and skip out the front door, humming under your breath. You're careful to lock the door behind you, knowing if you didn't and your parents came home before you did they would reprimand you for being irresponsible. Shoving your house key in your pocket you look towards the sky.

It's really a beautiful day despite it being the middle of January. The sun is bright and bold, and the occasional cloud that sweeps against the cerulean sky isn't thick enough to obscure the sight of it. You take a deep breathe, really appreciating how clean and crisp the air tastes and you feel a lot more refreshed being outside than you were being locked in your stuffy room for the entirety of the morning.

The only major thing left you have to do is find your esteemed guest. You almost snort at the sound of that, but head off to the nearest park nonetheless. You know how to find him, and the only thing you're concerned about is his timing. You're pretty sure the food would be okay for a few hours, but it's always better to be safe rather than sorry. You make your way to a secluded part of the park, but it wouldn't have mattered much even if you stayed the central part of it.

The park is near empty, families were enjoying themselves by staying indoors where it was warm and _much_ more comfortable. The few winter birds that stayed behind and dared brave the cold weather would occasionally chirp out a couple of short, melodic notes into the trees, and be responded with the light rustling of the leaves as a stiff breeze would flow in and whip your hair around your face, impairing your vision for a few moments.

"You're looking lonely. Care for some company?" You hear a teasingly familiar voice call out from a tree branch somewhere behind you. You spin around, a preemptive grin on your face. You know exactly who it is, and in your mental checklist for your fun-filled afternoon, _Esteemed Guest, _has been crossed off the list.

"Jack!" You cry out, seeing him perched on a particularly tall limb. "I was looking for you, actually."

The winter sprite's face twists into a playful expression. "Oh, well if I had known that I would have found a better hiding spot."

You chuckle at his antics and swing your picnic basket high in the air, being sure to catch the guardian's attention. It works, and Jack's eyes are locked onto it with a curious smirk.

"What's that?"

"What do you think it is?" You stick your tongue out at him. "If you wanna know so badly...then you have to catch me." And with that, you take off at a run, fully aware of how quickly Jack would catch up to you. What you _didn't _expect was for him to conjure an icy path right where your feet were pounding against the park's grass. Silly of you to think that _the _Jack Frost would play fairly.

He lands gracefully in front of you, and you're sure he'll tease you for your clumsy slip on the ice. He reaches down and plucks the basket out of your hand, curiously rifling through it. You hardly protest, it's not like you have anything to hide but the other teenager is slightly confused.

You stand up slowly and carefully as not to fall again. "Well, yes, before you made me _fall,_" you give him a mock glare before continuing. "I was going to invite you to a picnic."

"Well you did say to catch you," he pointed out before drawing his eyebrows together. "And...a picnic? In the middle of winter? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I always thought...I don't know-that was more of a summer activity?"

You shrug. "Usually it is, but winter is more fun." You shoot Jack a smirk.

He chuckled. "Who am I to argue with the facts?"

With the invitation accepted you lead Jack to a seemingly comfortable place under a tree. You spread out the blanket and with the winter sprite's help, arranged the food on top of the blanket as well. For the first half of your meal you sit in comfortable silence, not needing words to communicate your friendship.

But then you made the mistake of bringing up the holidays which leads Jack to rant off on a tangent of how boring it was leading up to Christmas, with North so engrossed in working that Jack couldn't really do anything in the workshop without fear of messing something up. And knowing well what happened with Easter, the guardian would _never_ let that happen again, instead carefully avoiding causing any mischief, a very unlike-Jack thing to do.

You remark sarcastically about how horrible that must've been for the _poor child_ and you turn your back on him for one moment to reach across the blanket for the chips. You look back and realize the teenage boy has disappeared. Scowling you stand up, your hands placed on your cocked hip.

"JACK OVERLAND FROST." You call out, being sure to clearly enunciate your displeasure with him running off in the middle of the meal. You could've sworn you heard laughter, and with a low growl being emitted from the back of your throat you trudge off to find him and drag him back to the picnic, whether or not you have to use violence.

You decide he probably wanted to hide in the most annoying spot to find him, so you start your search by making your way through a thicket of trees south of your current location. You would occasionally pause from what you _thought _was Jack but would only be a woodland creature that has yet to hibernate for the rest of the winter months.

"Jack, seriously. This isn't funny."

Only silence.

"If I find a homeless man has stolen the rest of our food, I'll tie you to a tree by your ears and make sure _no guardian will ever find you._" You threaten.

Silence.

Now you're a little irritated. So Jack wanted to play, you were fine with that. Him running off and leaving no trace, however, that was _not_ okay. You swear you see a flash of blue from the corner of your eye and you dash to the spot with a triumphant smirk, confident he was within your clutches.

He wasn't. In fact, there was absolutely nothing there.

"Jaaaack." You whine, quickly becoming bored with this game. Oh yes, you were going to kill him when you found him. _If_ you found him. You stomp down on a deceased bush of thorns before your breath catches in your throat. What you see, though you wouldn't admit it aloud, frightened you in the smallest amount.

Jack's staff was lying on the ground, and it looked as though it was carelessly tossed there. You knew Jack would never just leave it out in the open like that, it was far too valuable. Another panicked thought entered your mind. _What if he was captured by Pitch? Or another spirit? Without his staff, what if he can't control his powers?!_

You scoop up the shepherd's crook in your arms delicately. It seems so fragile...and hollow. Without its usual frost patterns, it seems as simple as it really is in your hands. _A dead piece of wood._ At a breaking neck speed you dash further into the thicket of trees, convinced Jack is hurt..._or worse._ As you notice the temperature drop several degrees, you know you're close.

You fear calling out, not wanting to alert any enemies of your presence. You hear footsteps behind you and you whirl around, clutching Jack's staff tightly. Your heart is pounding so hard, not out of fear of getting hurt, but out of fear for Jack. Nothing was there, and you breathe a sigh of relief. You turn back around and come face-to-face with the enemy.

"Boo." It whispered.

You shriek and swing the staff as hard as you can into the opponent's side. He falls to the ground, obviously in pain.

"Oww-h-hey!" The figure cries out as you bring the shepherd's crook high above your head, prepared to swing again before you realize who it is.

"J-Jack?" You stutter, with wide, bewildered eyes. Your shocked expression is quickly replaced with an angry scowl. "YOU MORON."

"Sorry?" The guardian offered weakly, hands held up in surrender. "It was a joke, I swear."

"It wasn't funny!" You seethe. He led you to honestly believe he was in serious danger.

"Seriously, *Name*, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd take it like this. It was supposed to be _fun_." Jack sincerely apologizes, looking in your eyes with a hopeful expression.

You feel your anger ebb away and with a sigh, the winter sprite knows you have forgiven him. He cheekily grins and hops to his feet, reaching for his staff. "I'll take that now."

You smirk, narrowing your eyes evilly. Jack nervously glances between you and his conduit. "Nut-uh, Frost."

"B-but-!"

"Nope. _Now get back to the picnic._"

With a slightly scared look on his face he takes off for the tree and you grin, twirling his staff in your hands. Revenge was sweet.

Very sweet indeed.


End file.
